A Jatie Pregnancy
by Btr1227
Summary: This is a Jatie Pregnancy story. This is my first story so Please give it a chance! Thanks! There is quite a bit of fluff.. Just saying.: Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first story on my own, so give it a chance please. This is a Jatie (James/Katie) pregnancy story.

Positive.  
Positive.  
Positive.  
It was a fact. I Katie Knight was pregnant. I was only 18. Kendall would throw a fit! Especially if he knew who the dad is. If the dad even wanted to be part of this. I thought back to the night it all happened  
It all started when I walked into apartment 2J with red puffy eyes and a mascara stain under my eyes. Kendall wasn't home so I didn't have to worry about him. But the only person home was James. "Hey Kit-Kat! What's up?" James always as cheerful and happy. (Almost like Carlos.) I mumbled a "Hey James," then continued walking to my room. I sat down on my bed and started to cry. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door "Can I come in?" I wiped my eyes quickly. "Um sure." I said. James walked in and sat on my bed.  
"Katie what's wrong?" He said wiping the tear that was about to fall.  
"Justin. H-hhee broke up with me." I said. I put my head on his chest. He held me. It felt different then when Justin held me. I lost my train of thought when James started talking again.  
"Katie. I want to hurt that kid so much right now for making you cry, but I can do that later. I just want you to know that you're beautiful and no guy really deserves you because they could never live up to what you are."  
I really like James. I always have. Why didn't I realize this before?  
"James."  
"Yes Katie?"  
"I think I like you." I said lifting my head off his chest.  
"Same here. I was gonna say that earlier but I didn't want you to get out of a relationship and then me ask you to jump into another."  
I leaned into kiss him. From there what started as a simple kiss turned into something much, much more than what I expected to happen that night.  
My flashback ended when Kendall knocked on the door "Can I come in?".  
"Yeah, hold on just a sec." I wiped my eyes, grabbed the 3 tests then put them under the sink with my tampons and things. I knew Kendall wouldn't even think about going for that drawer. I then opened the door.  
"Thanks baby sis." Kendall said kissing my forehead.  
I walked into the living room where the guys, Camille, and Jo sat on the couch. I avoided contact James. Nervous that he would notice something was wrong. Kendall soon came out and sat with Jo. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Carlos asked.  
"We could watch a movie." James suggested. Everyone agreed to watch Grown ups.  
I got up and fixed some snacks. As I got up James volunteered to help.  
"Katie, are you okay? I heard you crying in the bathroom earlier and I was afraid to come in cause of you know..." Knowing what he was talking about I turned around knowing I was pregnant made it even worse.  
"I'm pregnant." Wispering it. I didn't think he heard me, but I was obviously wrong.  
"You're pregnant? Kendall's gonna kill me for having sex with his little sister! He's gonna absolutely kill me!" He was freaking out and I could tell there was no calming him down yet.  
"James how about me and you just go to the park and talk about this for a little while. Please?" If he doesn't agree to go to the park I'm gonna have to absolutely beg him to go.  
"Okay. Let's go." Wow. He agreed quick. I took the snacks out to everybody and told them that me and James was gonna go to the park because we had already watched the movie when everyone was out the other day.  
I walked out the door with James. We got to the elevator and grabbed his hand. He didn't let go and I wanted it to be that way forever.. I wasn't mad at him at all.. After all it takes two people...

A/N: Review if I should continue.. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(:

We sat down on a blanket under a tree in the Palm Woods park. I was the first to talk.  
"James?" And thats when he broke down.  
"Katie I am so sorry. I should have never let it go that far. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have told you how I felt. It's-" I cut him off before people started staring.  
"James it's not your fault. It took two people, I mean if anything it was both of our faults. Now we have to deal with the consequences. I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you that abortion is NOT an option. I mean if you don't want anything to do with the baby, that's fine, but I will not go with that choice." I said. That is something I would not do.  
"Katie, if it's okay with you I do want to be there through everything. And I want to be with you." He said. That took a load off of my shoulders and a smile to my face.  
"Thank you for saying that, and I want to be with you too." I said hugging him.  
He smiled and his smile quickly faded. "How do we tell everyone?" He asked worried.  
I hadn't really thought about that one. "Umm... Well I don't want them to find out in 6 months by my stomach being huge, but.. Maybe we can just sit down and talk to them. But trust me Kendall had better not piss off this pregnant woman." I laughed.  
"Okay well you just wanna hang out here for a little while?" he asked. I nodded and lied down on the blanket enjoying the sky..

I spilled pepsi all over me so James and I decided to come back to the apartment. We walked through the door of 2J and saw that everyone was cuddled up with their other half. Too bad I couldn't cuddle up to James just yet. I said a quick "Hey guys." as I walked to my room. I got changed into some new clothes and as I was about to walk out of my room,Kendall walked in with a bag in his hands. He shut the door.  
"Privacy much?" I asked. "Sorry Katie, but this is important."  
I cocked my head to the side.  
"Umm okay."  
He sat down on my bed and opened the bag. Good thing he was looking at the bag because I'm pretty sure my eyes just looked like golfballs. Great! I forgot to shut the drawer all the way. "Nice move Katie!" I thought to myself  
"Katie, I think mom is pregnant." He said.  
I thought for a second... Should I tell him?  
"Kendall. If I tell you something you promise that you wont get mad at me?"  
"Sure baby sis."  
"Mom's not pregnant. I am." I took a deep breath after that.  
"Who's that dad?" I saw his hand curling into a fist.  
"Kendall please I'm begging you don't get upset..." His fist uncurled..  
"Okay, just tell me who."  
"Okay, let me just go to the bathroom first." I got up walked to the bathroom and texted James to come in there so I could tell him.  
In less than a minute he was in there. I told him Kendall found the tests and that I had to tell him. We walked in my room and Kendall was still sitting on the bed.  
"Hey James what are you doing in here?" he asked.  
"Wait a second... No, you didn't. No, no, couldn't have." Kendall continued. James nodded. "Yes Kendall, I did."  
I had to stop the before it got bad.  
"Kendall you promised me that you wouldn't get upset. You have to keep that promise. It was two people thing, so don't blame James. Atleast James is going to stay by my side through it. He's not gonna be one of those guys who just leaves me to go through this alone." I said calming him down.  
"I promise you Kendall that I won't leave her." James said.  
"I'm not really happy about this, actually I'm quiet pissed, only because you're my little sister and James you're my best friend, but there really isn't anything I can do about it now." He got up and pointed his finger in James's face "Don't hurt my sister. You may be one of my best friends, but I will beat the shit out of you if you hurt her." Then he walked out the door.  
"So do you want to go tell everyone else now?" I asked.  
"Sure. My worst fear is over anyways." He sighed in relief.  
I laughed. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked then kissed him.  
We then walked out into the living room. We turned off the TV and sat down on the footstool in front of where everyone was sitting.  
"Hey we where watching that!" Carlos said.  
"Sorry Carlos." James said.  
"Soo.. I really don't know how to put this but me and James are expecting a baby Diamond..." I said putting mine and James's hand on my stomach.  
Carlos jumped up and yelled "I'm gonna be an uncle!" I laughed. Leave it to Carlos to make my day.  
Camille, Jo, Heather, and Logan hugged me. Heather and Carlos started dating I think about 3 months ago.  
The whole time I never realized my mom was standing in the doorway. "Congrats Katie." She said coming over to hug me. I hugged her back.  
"You're not mad?" I asked.  
"Katie, if you remember some of the stories I told you I got pregnant with Kendall at the same age as you are."  
"My babies are growing up." She said pulling Kendall into the hug. This was actually turning out to be a good day..


	3. Chapter 3

Mom made me a doctor's appointment for 9:00 this morning. It was 7:20 on the clock. I woke up early because the cravings were starting to kick in. I was looking through the cabinents and felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned around to meet James's eyes. "Morning, sweetie pie." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What are you doing up so early?" I asked.  
"I heard someone in here. Guess it was you. But the better question is, what are you doing up so early?"  
"Cravings." I said continuing to look through the cabinets.  
"Well what does that little baby in there want?" He asked.  
"Pickles, and ice cream."

He gave me a weird look then said, "Okay weird pregnant woman, baby craving coming right up."  
I went over to the couch and turned on the T.V. on E! News and what do I see? The announcement of the guys' new song Windows Down. I had already heard it, but the fans were going crazy on T.V.  
"Oh wow. That's like ten times as many people than what we had on the announcement of Music Sounds Better With You." James said handing me the food that I had asked for on a tray.  
"Aw how sweet." I said admiring the food. Guess these cravings will be here for awhile.  
As I sat there watching and eating James started playing with my hair. I turned around, "What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Playing with your hair. I heard it soothes people." Aw, he's so caring.  
"I am a bit nervous." I said playing with our fingers.  
"I'm sure everything will be okay."  
"James, admit it. You're nervous." I said looking him in the eye.  
"Okay, Yes I am nervous. Are you happy?" He said laughing.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too."  
I leaned my head back on his chest.

I looked at the clock and it was eight. "Hey I'm gonna go take a shower." I said getting up. He nodded.  
I took a shower and went through the process of getting ready and went back to James in the living room. He must have gotten ready while I did. James wasn't the only one up either, I saw Logan in the kitchen with an apple in his mouth. "Hey Logan." I said.  
"Hey You guys headed to the doctor?" He asked.  
"Yep. We've gotta head out. Wish us luck!" I said.  
"Good Luck!" He said as we walked out the door.

During the car ride we listened to music to calm our nerves.  
When we got to the doctor l got the sign in sheet, filled it out, and waited.  
I had to admit I was nervous. Extremely. James sensed it and, I could tell he was too, he grabbed my hand and squezzed it. "Katie Knight." and we walked through the doors to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4! Enjoy. Sorry I didn't do the doctors appointment. I don't really know how to do it. I'll make up for it though!(:

* * *

The doctor's appointment went great. James isn't one to cry and he shed a few tears. Me on the other hand... We told have to talk about that. When we left we called the guys and mom to go somewhere for lunch. We went to a local restaurant. The waiter took our orders and we talked about the doctors appointment. We talked about old times. Like the time Carlos and I were Robin hoodie. Ahh, good times. The food arrived and we all dug in.

"So I need to ask you guys something." I said.

"Yeah sweetie?" Mom said.

"Me and James were talking on the way over here, and we don't think it would be a good idea to tell his mom over the phone so, would you guys care if we went to Jame's moms for a few days to tell her?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't think Brooke would want to find out over the phone either." Mom said.

"What about you guys?" I asked gesturing towards the guys. They just nodded.

"So tomorrow?" I asked. James nodded.

* * *

The next night we got to James' mom's house at 11. The flight was delayed. Jame's knocked on the door. His mom was shocked and hugged him tight.

"I've missed you too mom." He said. She let him go from her tight grip when she saw me.

"Katie, how have you been." She asked hugging me.  
"Mom there's something we need to talk about." James answered knowing I was nervous.

"Okay, let's go inside." She said walking in. We were behind. We sat down on the couch.

"So what do we need to talk about?" She asked.

" , I'm pregnant." I said. Her eyes went wide and mouthed dropped.

"And the baby is ours." James said.

"Wow. I can say I'm not to happy, but I'm not mad." She said.

"You're not?" Me and James said in illusion.

"No." Then the clock made a sound signaling that it was 12 am.  
"Guys I know this is shocking news, but it's twelve o'clock. I have to get up at five in the morning to go to work. Will you guys be staying?" She asked. James nodded.  
"Okay well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I know that nothing else can happen but can you guys not sleep in the same room tonight, so I can pretend that you guys are still teenagers." She asked. I was actually okay with it because I knew she hadn't seen James in a few months..

"Sure Goodnight mom. Love you." James said laughing as she walked off to her room.

"I love you James, but I'm tired and need to go to sleep." I said kissing him.  
"Goodnight, Love." He said.  
I walked to the guest bedroom and lied down.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, James came in.

"James, what are you doing? I don't think your mom would approve of this." I said.

"Who cares," He said smiling, infront of me, laying me on the bed, "You just have to be very, very quite." He said kissing me, and I could feel that he was hard. This was gonna be fun. I just hope I can control myself.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. You know there's this really awesome thing called a review. Wanna try it out? Cool. Thanks!(:


	5. Authors Note

A/N: Hey guys so.. Do you all have any suggestions? I'm having a block on this story. :/ So if you have any suggestions, PM me.(: Thanks so much. Hopefully I can update soon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I got an idea! And before I lost that idea I decided to use it! The inspiration came from my teach because he was replaying 'Banana Pancakes' by Jack Johnson over and over again, and it just made me happy cause James loves that song(: By the way thanks for the suggestions! I'll fit them in!(: Enjoy! Actually gonna use one right now. Thank you Teshia14! Oh! Excuse the mild language. Rated T for a reason.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

I woke up the next morning I woke up around 8. James wasn't beside me so I figured he had went back to his room after last night. I got up and walked into the kitchen he was in the living room watching TV. I snuck up behind him and put my arms around him

"Can't you see that its just raining, there's no need to go outside." I sang. He laughed. I walked over and sat in his lap. I lied back on his chest.

"It's just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms." He said kissing my neck, of course I blushed.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said then he kissed my head.

We got our stuff together for the flight, and lied around the rest of the day.

"Hey Mrs. Diamond." I said.

"Hi Katie!" She said. She looked at the clock. "Don't you two have a flight to catch?" She asked.

"Yes, we just wanted to say goodbye first." James said. We hugged and said our goodbyes. There  
were a few tears shed because we knew it would be a month or so before we seen each other again.

The plane ride was slow. Even though I slept 90% of the time. James woke me up when the plane landed. We went to baggage claim and gathered our things. When we got home everyone greeted us. Kendall was nowhere in site. After talking for a bit he was still nowhere. I got worried so I walked up to his room and knocked. He opened the door and his face bloodshot red, he walked away from the door.  
"Kendall?" I asked. No answer.

"Are you okay?" I asked. That's when I got an answer.

"You're throwing your life away!" He yelled. I was stunned.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me! You're only 18, Katie! You are throwing your life. AWAY!" He yelled.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. Refusing to let them fall.

"Kendall, I thought you were okay with this." I said.  
"Oh you thought I was okay with my little sister getting pregnant." He looked me in the eye. Then the tears started running, as I ran to my room. I thought Kendall was okay with this, maybe he was upset about James, or maybe something happened between him and Jo while we were gone. After all she wasn't here. I don't care he shouldn't take it out on me.

Soon after I was still crying. I got into deep thought about what Kendall said. Was he right? Was I throwing away my life? Thinking about this made me more upset, I went from crying to sobbing. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Katie?" It was James. I cleaned myself up and opened the door. Too bad I couldn't clean up the red eyes and mascara stains on my shirt.

"Katie? What's wrong?" he asked picking me up and sitting me on the bed.

"Nothing. I'm fine." My biggest lie. And you could tell.  
"Katie, you're lying to me." He said.  
"Kendall told me I was throwing my life away." I said in a whisper and my eyes soon feeled with tears again.

"He what?" James said completely ticked off, but wiped away the tears sweetly.

"James don't get upset. Please. I just want you here with me." I said making him lean on the headboard. I lied on his chest, soon I was asleep.

I woke up crying. James looked at me with sorrow. But I could tell he was pissed off. I remembered what was said between me and Kendall. I sobbed as I remembered everything. James whispered "It's okay." over and over again in my ear. I hugged him tightly.

"Katie?" was heard at the door. And it was Kendall... James and I did not lock the door so he came in. He saw the I was in tears and had been. I looked up at James whose face basically read that he was pissed. Oh no.

"Katie-" Kendall started, but James cut him off.

"You dickhead! You knew how Katie felt about having this baby and you just made her feel bad about it! She was terrified enough! You know how much Katie loves you and you told her that she was throwing her life away! Kendall you're supposed to be someone she looks up to! But no instead you yell at her! You're really an ass!" James said.

"I know James. I came to apologize. I was upset because Jo and I were arguing and I just wanted to find a way to get my anger out. I do know that she should look up to me and obvioulsy I wasn't being a good brother." He said.

"You're damn right you weren't." James scoffed. I got up and stood up between them.

"I forgive you Kendall. But did you really mean that?" I asked. Kendall looked down and then back up. I knew that James was staring daggers.

"No, I didn't. I was just thinking about how you grew up so fast." He said hugging me. All was forgiven James was still a bit upset but he'll get over it. We went back with everyone else and enjoyed being back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review(:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being away from this story for so long. I've had writers block. Strangely only on this story. Anyways, I have a helper now, Teisha14. She's going to do a few chapters. Now that you know I'm not going to give up on this story, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the drama and everything was just perfect. We found out we were having a baby girl, James had already made the rule of no dating. The doctors appointments, family, friends, and mine and James' relationship was great. James' had been a little bit more okay about PDA when we were around Kendall. Kendall made others think he wasn't that happiest person about it, but he didn't say anything. But I've caught him smiling a few times. After all I am his little sister. Life couldn't get any better for a pregnant girl.

As I lay asleep on James' chest half asleep in my bed, I could hear faint noises. I felt his body move out from under me. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. The faint noises turned it to yelling.  
"What's going on?" I asked, pulling the covers off of me and stood up.

"I'm not sure." he said opening the door. We walked downstairs to see Carlos, Kendall, and Logan fighting.

"Give me the remote!" Kendall yelled.  
"Why should I?" Carlos yelled back. I'm guessing Logan had tried to break up the fight, but of course got dragged into it.

"Guys! I am trying to set things up for the baby shower, now stop!" My mom yelled.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" I said.  
"Are you guys going to stay?" Mom asked the guys.

"Yeah." They said in illusion.

"Oh thank you so much Camille! She will for sure be wearing this! It's adorable!" I said hugging Camille.  
"Oh, you're welcome." Camille said.  
"Okay, now mine!" Jo said. She handed me her box as I slowly tore the paper off.  
When I finally got the paper off I saw a really cute automatic swing.  
"Aw! Jo, thank you! This will be very helpful!" I said hugging her.

"You're welcome."

Finally I was at the last gift. It was from the guys and it was a huge box. Even though they had each gotten me a gift they insisted on going in together.  
"Oh no." I said eyeing the guys and the box.  
"Open it." Carlos said. I slowly pulled the paper apart. I have to admit I was almost scared to open it. James put his arms around me and I could feel his grin on my shoulder. I got all the paper off and I was shocked. The clear box had a Big Time Rush baby sweatshirt considering my due date was in December. The box also held Big Time Rush DVD's, CD's, and a huge poster.  
"Wow... Thanks guys." I said laughing.  
"Oh no. She doesn't like it." Logan said.  
"No! I love it!" I said. We had a major group hug and decided to cut the cake.

While everyone was eating I was talking to different people. I felt someone tap on my shoulder, so I turned around. When I did I saw James down on one knee with a box. I stood there stunned.

"Katie, I love you with all my heart. I know I could not live with out you. And now that you are having our child just makes me love you even more. Would you let me have the honor of calling you my fiance, and marry me?" He asked.

I had happy tears. "Yes, James! Yes! I love you!" I said jumping into his arms. He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

I lied on James' chest as I slowly fell asleep. We had been talking and laughing. I just love James so much. I'm so happy he asked me to marry him.

"Babe?" James asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he said. I always get butterflies when he said he loved me.

"I love you too." I said.

"And I love you too baby girl." He said kissing my stomach.

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Love."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I will have another chapter soon.. School has just been so stressful and time consuming. I should have it up within the end of the month. Review please? Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to Teisha14, you all get to read this chapter! She wrote this while I took time to get my things together! Thank you!

* * *

Katies P.O.V

These hormones were driving me nuts and also I was starting to eat a meal made for two. It wasn't good and everyone was on getting my nerve lately. I couldn't help but noticed that I had gained a few pounds. I knew that pregnancy isn't going to be easy and the morning sickness was just terrible.

The kitchen was such a mess so I gathered a few cleaning supplies and started to work on it. When I was finished with the kitchen, it was sparkly clean. A smile appeared across my face and I was happy with my work.

Suddenly, I had the urge for a large sundae with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Just thinking about it made my mouth watered. But I couldn't go out looking like this; I hardly had any clothes to wear. I had on one of James pants and a long white t- shirt. My hair was in a pony and I looked so fat.

There were the only thing in the house that could fit me; I was supposed to go shopping but… there wasn't any food in the house. Maybe, I could cook a big meal for everyone and surprised them.  
At that moment, I heard a door knob turned in. But there was so much to do and I was too caught up that I didn't want to see who it was.

"Hey, Katie. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be relaxing?" James sneaked up behind her. I jumped and punched him.

A startled look appeared on his face as two tickets fell from his hand. "Katie, what was that for? Hey, guess what I've got?"

"I'm sorry, James. You just surprised me! What? Is it something romantic?"

"Well yeah! You know your favorite restaurant? I got reservation for it." He showed her the tickets which made her angrier than before.

"What, that's so sweet that you would have done that for me. But you expect me to do in a restaurant… outside looking like a fat pig? I snapped at him.  
He looked at her and blew a long sign.

"Honey, you aren't fat. You're so pretty and I love both of my girls." He searched her face for an answer. "You're even more beautiful now. Everything about you is so perfect. I'm a happy man to get such a wonderful girl like you."

"James, I don't know what to say. Thanks for saying those kind words. I really needed to hear them. These hormones are just driving me nuts."

The next thing I know was that tears started to build up in my eyes. I was close to crying now which made James a little bit embarrassed. I don't know why. He lifted me up and took me to the living room where he blindfolded me.

"James, what's this surprise? Excitement ran through my body.

"Just wait and you'll see. It's something that you had always wanted." He came closer to me and took the blindfold off.

The bright glared in my direction; I took a minute or two to get back my vision to normal. My eyes wandered around the room searching for something or anything.

James brought a box to me. It was about the size of a shoebox. At first, I was surprised and wondered what is so special in this box. But of course, he wouldn't tell me.

"Open it! I don't have the patience, so you better had opened it now or I'll. You'll love it, I promised you that." He stood in a corner with a huge smile on his handsome face.

My hands quickly began unwrapping the gift paper that surrounded the box. When I finished, there stood the most beautiful Chihuahua that I've ever seen.

"James, you hated dogs. Why did you get me this? Oh, I loved his little beady eyes and he's so adorable."

" Well, I never really hated dogs but you wanted one so badly… that I decided to get it for you because you've a done. Kate, you deserved something special."

"Awe, baby, that's so romantic. I love you so much, James Diamond. You've captured my heart!"

We leaned in and kissed while his hands were on my stomach. The dog barked as if he had agreed that we were prefect together.

* * *

Once again, thank you Teisha14!


End file.
